In The Middle of The Day
by little dumpling
Summary: Harry stops by Hermione's to see her doing some inappropriate things. Feeling lustful, Harry decides to join in. PWP. Oneshot.


This was just for laughs; so don't take it too seriously… My first het pairing since like high school! That felt like so long ago!

Warnings: **Hard sex** between a man and a woman. It's such a PWP it's not even funny… well maybe a little…

………………………………………………………………

In the Middle of the Day 

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry called from the front door. Harry heard a bang sound in the bedroom and a cry, thinking she was hurt, Harry rushed into Hermione's bedroom, unwarily.

Hermione was laying on her bed, completely naked, one hand touching herself, the other rubbing one of her nipples, eyes closed in ecstasy. Harry stood stock still, shocked on finding Hermione masturbating in clear daylight, middle of the week.

"Harry…" She moaned sensuously. Finally opening her eyes, Hermione shrieked loudly. "Harry! What are you doing here!?" Both hands stopped their movements abruptly, gathering blankets trying to cover her body.

"Uh – I – I'm sorry!" Harry squealed. "I let myself in when you didn't answer the door…"

Hermione starred, her face bright from the embarrassment.

It seemed strange, Hermione being so embarrassed, when she had walked in on him more than once… The situation called more for humor. "Oh, Hermione," Harry laughed, "I'm so sorry…" He shook his head at the situation. "But lets look at it as an advantage instead."

"Advantage to what?"

"More to whom. Now that I know who you're lusting for-" Hermione blushed at his words. "I can help the situation along."

"Help?" Confused and embarrassed, Hermione's articulate nature had seemingly abandoned her.

Harry began to strip, letting her understand with silence. Once naked, he pulled blanket off her luscious body and knelt over her. Seemingly, Harry's long narrow cock was already half-hard with desire, seeing her at work alone, putting him right in the mood. "Moan for me Hermione." He whispered as his lips brushed hers and his hand slipped gently up her thigh. "Looks like neither of us need to wait through foreplay," He said smiling against her lips, "As long as this is consensual on your part."

Hermione nodded, "Yes…" She couldn't resist adding, "Fuck me Harry."

Harry smiled brazenly, his fingers at the lips of her vulva pushing gently in. Because of her own preamble in the sheets, she was consequently dripping in vaginal juices. Swirling the sticky mess, he circled her entrance, gently teasing the sides.

"Harry," She moaned as he switched directions and rubbed her clit, "Harry, fuck me…"

Harry laughed, his cock hardening with every moan, every plea, "Well I live to serve." Pushing her down onto the bed, he held himself up with one hand, while the other guided his cock to the lips of her entrance. With a loud exhale, Harry plunged in, pushing hard, breaking her hymen. Hermione moved in pain, feeling a little blood mix in with her juices.

"Don't worry," Harry panted, "It'll feel better real soon." Slowly he pushed in, her slick insides easing his way in greatly. Slick juices slid around his dick, enhancing the pleasure on both sides. When his balls met the cleft of her butt, he stopped, giving her time to get used to his berth.

"Nhhhm," She moaned incoherently, "Holy hell Harry, it – it feels like you've split me in two!"

"Shhh," he whispered, reaching up with one hand to stroke her cheek, "Not long now." With that he began to move, slow at first, letting her moans be the judge of his speed, when she began to moan loudly in pleasure he pushed in faster.

"Harder!" She cried desperately, both hands now twisting her own nipples.

Slowly the climax built, the tension developing inside their bellies. "Hermione!" Harry cried, "I'm gonna – I'm gonna cum!" Not wanting to be the first, Harry balanced himself on one arm again, using the other to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhhh!" She cried in bitter excitement. Climaxing she felt her body shake, as Harry's hard cock continued to thrust into her.

Hermione's throbbing walls began to cave in on Harry's dick, finally pushing him over the edge, Harry felt himself ejaculate deep into Hermione, his balls emptying as his thrusts gradually slowed.

Finally sated, Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, his head resting gently on her shoulder.

"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered as she began to stroke his hair, "That was amazing!" She paused clearly wanting to say more.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Can we do it again?"

Harry laughed, "Maybe in a bit."

Hermione jolted up from the bed. That was the third sex dream she'd had about Harry in a week! Clearly there were some unresolved issues. Or maybe, she thought as she turned to stare at her husbands face, Ron just needed to shag her more.

The end!

……………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Really I have no idea where this came from, in fact just found it sitting around in my fiction folder… I am not sure if I ever intended to post it… well enjoy, and review? Thanks! LD.


End file.
